


10 simple rules

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Honor, Introspection, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, POV First Person, Rules, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ogni cavaliere aveva le sue regole. Io non facevo eccezione. Avevo i miei fedeli appunti, presi negli anni e riuniti in dieci norme che mi sarebbero servite per realizzare un sogno, per diventare quello che avevo sempre desiderato. Un uomo degno di essere chiamato tale.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)





	10 simple rules

** 10 Simple Rules **

Ogni cavaliere aveva le sue regole. Io non facevo eccezione. Avevo i miei fedeli appunti, presi negli anni e riuniti in dieci norme che mi sarebbero servite per realizzare un sogno, per diventare quello che avevo sempre desiderato. Un uomo degno di essere chiamato tale.

_Prima regola. Non dare mai le spalle al tuo nemico._

Combattevo sempre con l’ansia di venir attaccato alle spalle, come se in qualsiasi momento la morte potesse giungere, con passo silenzioso, pronta a prendermi. Eppure, contro ogni aspettativa, non era mai successo, il mio corpo vagava ancora per le foreste sguainando la spada ogni qualvolta fosse necessario, seguito da un’anima ansimante la quale si rendeva perfettamente conto dello sfacelo che veniva perpetrato sotto i suoi stessi occhi. E così il braccio continuava a passare gole al setaccio della lama e il cervello si rifiutava di annusare quel marcio odore di morte, una morte che sapeva essere necessaria. Sempre per una causa che pareva essere giusta.

_Seconda regola. Non cedere mai._

Continuavo a stare in piedi contro ogni umana legge, quando le gambe di altri avrebbero ceduto al peso delle ferite, quando qualsiasi essere realmente vivente avrebbe salutato la morte come una benedizione, io lottavo. Lottavo per una speranza, lottavo per riuscire a scorgere la strada di fronte a me, per percorrerla, per trovarvi infine un premio. Eppure ero fin troppo consapevole del fatto che avevo rubato a me stesso quella ricompensa tempo addietro, quando ero partito per cercare un Lancillotto migliore, un uomo che doveva ancora provare a se stesso la veridicità del suo essere, e la purezza del suo animo. Un uomo che non ero certo esistesse ancora.

_Terza regola. Persegui il tuo scopo._

Quegli occhi neri più del carbone perseguitavano i miei sogni come due stelle morte che per qualche ragione sentivo di dover seguire. Non avrei avuto pace finché non mi fossi sincerato della sua salvezza, finché non avessi saputo che Ginevra stava bene, che aveva ritagliato per sé uno scorcio di felicità in questo mondo che ormai non conosce altro che dolore ed afflizione. Era per quello che ogni mattina mi alzavo, era per quello che continuavo a combattere. Unicamente per sapere che lei stava bene e che, forse, nel suo cuore conservava ancora il ricordo di quel mancato cavaliere, che continuava a portarla nel suo.

_Quarta regola. Non guardare mai indietro._

Dietro di me c’erano solo ombre di un passato vicino, che ancora incombevano su di me come se non aspettassero altro che attaccarmi. Di notte, durante il sonno travagliato, vedevo tutto ciò a cui avevo rinunciato, mentre le mie ragioni cominciavano a vacillare come se non avessero avuto il minimo diritto d’esistere. La fama e la gloria si erano allontanate in nome di una lealtà in cui ancora scioccamente credevo.

Ma non c’era spazio per i ricordi, né per i rimpianti. Avevo ancora tutto da dimostrare ad Artù e ad Uther Pendragon, ma soprattutto dovevo mostrare a me stesso che ero degno di essere ciò che avevo sempre desiderato.

_Quinta regola. Affronta le tue paure._

Non mi Ma nemmeno il era concesso di provare alcun timore nella mia battaglia personale. Non avrei avuto necessità di altre armi se non del coraggio, ben sapendo che spada, scudo ed armatura altro non erano che la facciata di un uomo perfettamente conscio di quello a cui andava incontro. ferro più solido mi avrebbe aiutato se avessi permesso a me stesso di vacillare, anche solo per un attimo, di fronte a qualsiasi nemico. Io ero l’arma, io ero la soluzione di quell’enigma chiamato caso, che mi aveva condotto fino a lidi inesplorati, solo per poi sradicarmi via con una violenza inaudita. Prigioniero della fatalità.

_Sesta regola. Sii sempre trascurabile._

Non avevo mai voluto essere un cavaliere per quel senso di boria che probabilmente permea ogni essere umano. Io volevo diventare un cavaliere per il motivo peggiore: la giustizia. Vedevo persone più deboli di me, e quasi riuscivo ad annullare il mio stesso essere. Divenivo trasparente, senza sostanza, quasi un fantasma per coloro che mi circondavano. La mano invisibile che guidava la loro salvezza, che piegava il loro destino alla propria volontà. Non ho mai avuto un grazie durante la mia esistenza, ma così mi sono salvato dal rimorso. Io non ero migliore di loro, soltanto meglio addestrato ad un fato inevitabile.

_Settima regola. Combatti a testa alta, obbedisci a testa bassa._

Avrei obbedito al mio signore nel momento in cui ne avessi avuto uno. Finché ero ancora libero di spargere del sangue gratuito, avrei continuato a seguire la voce del mio istinto, quel sussurro quasi impercettibile che sentivo costantemente nel mio orecchio, e che continuava a dirmi che il futuro esisteva ancora, esisteva per me. Era a quello che obbedivo, giorno dopo giorno, battaglia dopo battaglia, solo per giustificare un’esistenza intessuta nelle trame della morte stessa. Non v’era altro in grado di piegarmi, né la voce di uomini corrotti né la paura nel mio sguardo. Niente che mi avrebbe vietato di tornare su quel campo di battaglia che per un vero cavaliere è il mondo intero.

_Ottava regola. Sei servo della tua spada._

Ricordavo chiaramente il giorno in cui Uther aveva posato la lama sulla mia spalla. Sentivo quasi la forza di quella spada trapassarmi le membra, fino a toccare un’anima che avevo quasi decretato perduta. Eppure avrei dovuto capire di essere in vita, così come vi sarei rimasto finché il peso di quella spada lasciava il suo segno su di me. Fin quando non avrei avuto tangibile memoria di aver davvero varcato le soglie di Camelot. Finché ero conscio del fatto che, anche se per un periodo troppo miserevole, ero stato servo della mia spada, una spada che apparteneva al solo regno che avrei difeso. Per troppo, troppo poche lune.

_Nona regola. Vai sempre incontro alla morte._

Era la mia regola preferita. Ricordo di essermela posta nel momento esatto in cui ero uscito da Camelot, e non vi ero uscito in mezzo agli onori che avrei desiderato, ma che ammettevo di non meritare.

Da quel giorno, ogni mattina mi svegliavo senza sapere se sarei andato a dormire. Cercavo la morte con così tanta perizia che spesso mi sono domandato se in realtà non l’anelassi. La morte che mi avrebbe redento dal peccato di volere intensamente qualcosa che non avrei mai potuto ottenere. La morte che mi avrebbe portato via dal suo volto, che ogni notte infestava i miei sogni migliori. La morte che mi avrebbe reso il fantasma che un po’ già ero.

_Decima regola. Segui le regole, ma impara a pensare._

I miei fedeli appunti, quelli che un giorno, forse, mi avrebbero reso un cavaliere di Camelot. Quelli che seguivo e che talvolta mi divertivo a contraddire. Mie le regole, mie le eccezioni.

Eccezioni che stavano lastricando la strada verso un destino incerto, ma che io avrei voluto incontrare più di ogni altra cosa. Erano state le eccezioni a portarmi a Camelot, a conoscere Artù, Merlino, Gaius... a conoscere Ginevra. E se il premio per l’illegalità era così allettante, quelle regole che mi ero autoimposto avrebbero avuto l’unica sorte di essere continuamente infrante.

Una per una, avrei avuto per dieci volte quella felicità che spetta persino ad un uomo che altro non è che il fantasma di se stesso.


End file.
